Your No Angel
by sweetvenomkisses
Summary: I do not own any famous people in this story


I sighed walking past the groups of people who were greeting each other. I didn't fit in, I never fit in. So why did I come here? Because I love music that's why. I'm an inspiring musician. I write my own music, I preform my own music, and I dance. I got into it all when I was little. See my family well they have money. My dad will do anything for me if it get's me off of his back. So I couldn't count how many lesson's I've been in or how many camp's I went to. My mom died when I was little. She was jumped because she was in the 'wrong part of town'. I looked up noticing that everyone was walking to the stage. I walked over keeping my distance away from the crowd.

"Hi gang!" An overly estatic redhead standing on stage said.

"I'm Delia Duke the musical director here at Camp Rock."

"Hi Dee." The crowd said

"Here at camp rock we sing, so let's here that again." She sang

"Hi Dee." The crowd chorused

"Sound's good a little pitchy in places but we'll fix that by final jam. But this summer is not just about the final jam. We have a lot of work to do. Your gonna get new music skills, your gonna find your sound, create your own style, and figure out who you want to be as an artist, but most of all HAVE FUN! Can I have a drum roll please?" She said. I watched as some guy ran up there with drum sticks and hit the stage.

"Remember last year? How we were joined by a celebrity counsler? Well guess what, there is 3 this time!" She exclaimed. The group all cheered as I looked around confused but I had no clue who they were talking about.

"So give it up for CONNECT THREE!" She yelled pointing to the end of the stage where the 3 boy's were walking up. I watched as the middle one took the mic.

"Hey everyone what's up?" He asked. A few cheered other's answered. He smiled. I watched as the shorter one with curly hair took the mic.

"So are we gonna fun this summer?" He asked earning some screams. I giggled shaking my head before walking away. I was walking around making my way down toward's the lake. I went to the end of the pier throwing my sandels off before sitting down and dipping my feet in the water. I wrapped my arms around myself watching a few fish jump here and there.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to meet one of the boys from earlier. I nodded my head before turning my attention back to the lake. He took a seat next to causing me to tense up.

"I'm Jason." He said extending his hand. I looked at it then back up at him.

"Or not." He mumbled

"Sorry." I choked out.

"It's fine, so is this your first time here?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Everyone tell's me I shouldn't talk much." He said. I looked over at him raising an eyebrow signaling for him to continue.

"I'm not exactly the smartest, I get excited real easy, I say the stupidest things, but it's who I am. I've learned to live with it and my best friend's have learned to love me for it." He said

"You don't seem that way. You seem very intelligent." I said still staring at him. He shrugged his shoulder's.

"Just wait until you get to know me." He said laughing.

"Jason! Come on we got to go!" We heard some say from behind us. I turned around to find the first boy from earlier. Holy hell he was even more gorgous up front. I looked down noticing his arm around a petite brunette girl with a huge smile. I suddenly felt self concious and turned around staring back at the lake. Jason sighed getting up. I pulled my knees to my chest hugging them. Jason got back down eye level with me.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" He said. I turned laying my head on my knees so I was staring at him.

"Do you think you could make me a birdhouse?" He asked in all seriousness. I looked at him before laughing.

"What?" He asked innocently. I shook my head trying to stop laughing. He smiled throwing his arm over my shoulder. I froze, he just touched me. I don't think I've ever been touched by someone who wasn't my family.

"I'll see you later." He said getting up and walking away with the other boy and his girlfriend. I sighed, well this should be interesting.


End file.
